We Can Do It
by Aubrey Rain
Summary: Sam and Mercedes have been able to keep their relationship a secret for three months. But will their secret be unraveled in one afternoon?
1. Chapter 1

"Calm down, white boy!" Mercedes laughed as she pulled Sam along. "We're almost there...and voila!" Sam took off the zebra printed scarf Mercedes has tied around his eyes.

"Uhhh...grass. I love me some grass." Mercedes swatted his arm.

"No, silly, I brought something." Sam looked down and saw Mercedes digging through a large suitcase.

"Mercy, why didn't you tell me you bringing something? I woulda carried it!" Sam felt a wash of guilt, but Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Sam, hush up." She smiled and Sam's stomach was filled with twice as many butterflies. They had been dating secretly since prom but even now, under the beating August sun, he still felt as if it was the first time he asked her to dance. Everytime he looked at her he saw perfection and he knew he was falling in love."Would you mind helping me set up the tent?"

"You brought a tent? Why?"

"Well, I brought along a movie and my laptop," she paused and put her arms around Sam's neck. "I also have some music..." She bit her lip and raised her eyebrows.

"Say no more!" Sam kissed Mercedes on the cheek and grabbed the tent. It was up in no time. He walked back to her and and extended out his arm, palm open. "Ready to enter the palace, beautiful?' Mercedes could feel her cheeks burning. She took his hand and they crawled into the tent. It was a two person tent so it was a bit cramped but neither of the teens minded. Mercedes pulled out her iPod and hit shuffle.

"I know you love me, I know you care..." the high pitched voice sang and all Sam could do was laugh.

"Bieber?"

"What can I say? The Bieber Experience made me do it!"

Sam leaned forward and kissed Mercedes softly. Their lips, both larger than average made kisses extra soft. As their lips moved against each others, Mercedes mind was racing, A foot ball playing was kissing her. Mercedes Jones, a diva with a temper, making out with a football player. As the kisses got deeper, the two quickly went from vertical to horizontal. Sam kissed her ears, her neck, and was just about to her chest when both of their phones went off. Aretha spelled out respect while Sam's phone twinkled an obnoxious song on the piano.

"Just ignore it," Sam whispered and the two resumed kissing until both of the phones went off again. "Fine, fine." Sam slid off of Mercedes and slid open his phone. Mercedes did the same. Sam gave up on reading the message. "What does it say?"

"Shit, Sam. The first one's from Kurt saying, 'impromptu concert in the park by the pond' and the one from Quinn says 'ASAP, don't miss out on all the fun'. What are we going to do?" Mercedes had a look of panic. Sam was about the answer when he heard a familiar voice. "Hobbit, did you bring some eats?"

"We're screwed." Sam had never seen Mercedes like this before. Sure, he'd seen her upset, but not as panicky. She was so confident, strong. Sam grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"We can do it. We can do anything."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, unfortunately. If I did, I would die of happiness. Last chapter I didn't mention that I don't own the song Baby, by Justin Bieber. Oh, please review! -

Sam zipped open the tent and stepped out. "Come on, Mercedes. They're our friends. They won't get mad."

"I'm going to trust you on this one." Mercedes crawled out of the tent. "You go over and start talking to them. I'm going to put away the tent." Sam smiled.

"Mercedes Jones, I think you're amazing." Sam kissed her forehead and shoved his hand in his pocket. Mercedes watched him walk over to the group of glee kids.  
>-<p>

"Well, Trouty Mouth, took you long enough to show up." Santana snipped.

"Hi, Sam!" Brittany squealed. She wrapped him in a hug. As the two parted, Brittany wrinkled her nose. "Why do you smell like a garden?"

"Uh," Sam stammered. He racked his brain trying to think of a good excuse. "Stacie got into my mom's perfume and she must have gotten some on me." Brittany shrugged and took the excuse. She trotted over to Quinn and began to help her set up the picnic blanket.

Sam looked around nervously. He saw Puck sitting on a rock with Lauren, strumming his guitar. Finn was listening to Rachel who was bossily telling him where to unload the cooler. Tina and Artie were watching Mike, who was showing off his awesome dance moves. He looked around for Kurt, knowing Mercedes would want to talk to him. He couldn't find him. So he decided to help Finn with the cooler situation. As he started towards the bickering couple, the one and only Santana stepped in front of him.

"Okay, Trouty, I know you have a secret. So spill." Her eyes looked fierce and Sam felt intimidated.

"I...don't know what you're talking about." He ran his fingers through his recently cut hair (which Mercedes had done a fabulous job on.)

"Don't lie to me. I know you're getting your mack on with some girl." Sam's stomach dropped.  
>-<p>

Mercedes was glad she had picked to set up the tent behind a bush. Nobody could see her. She poked her head out, just barely. He saw Brittany hugging Sam. She sighed and her shoulders slumped. She knew it was too good to be true. Sam had dated two Cheerios. Well, she herself had been a Cheerio, but only a vocalist and for not very long. But maybe she was overreacting. She did get jealous easily and she didn't want to do anything that she regretted. She remembered when she broke Kurt's car window when he had said he was in love with someone packed away the tent into the suitcase and brought it to her car. She checked herself out in the mirror. Her weave had gotten a little messed up during her and Sam's make out session, but it was easily fixed. She ran her hands down her bright turquoise pants and straightened out her pink and purple spray painted shirt. She reapplied some lip gloss and spritzed on a little perfume. She looked at herself in the mirror and whispered, "We can do it." She believed in herself and Sam. She only wished her friends to be as understanding.  
>-<p>

Sam tried to step away but the fiery girl refused. "For God sakes, you have lip gloss all around your mouth! Who is it?"

"None of your business!" Sam used his wrist and wiped off his face. Sure enough, it was sticky. It tasted good though, like Dr. Pepper. Mercedes confided in Sam that she was trying to use Lip Smackers to help her loose weight. Sam kissed her and said she was beautiful, but he did like the taste.

"Oh, hey, Sam, could you help me out here?" yelled Finn. He was emptying out the cooler, placing each item on the picnic table gingerly. "Rachel told me to be careful."

"No problem." He stuck his hand into the ice and pulled out some cans. As he was setting them up, he and Finn chatted about the grueling summer practices they had for football. There was some awkwardness, seeing as though the two were competing for quarterback yet again, and the fact that Finn had been making out with Quinn while Sam was with her. But Sam tried to put it all behind him; they were teammates, they needed to be able to work together.

"Mercedes! Hi!" Brittany's voice was deafening. She threw her arms around Mercedes. "You smell like Sam's mom!"

"What?" Mercedes turned towards Sam, who had just dropped a soda can. It sprayed all over his shirt.

"Damn," Sam muttered. Without thinking, he took off his shirt. Mercedes tried to look away.

"How do I smell like Sam's mom?" she asked Brittany.

"I hugged Sam and he smelled the same and he said Stacie sprayed him with some perfume."

"Oh, uh..." Mercedes was at a loss for words, which was pretty rare.

"Pizza's here!" exclaimed a familiar voice. "Come eat!"

All off the teenager hurried over to the picnic table to grab a slice (or in most of the boys' cases, 5) and to pour themselves some soda. One by one the plopped on the picnic blanket.  
>Everyone was talking about how their summer was going until Santana opened her mouth. "Hey, Sam and Mercedes, how long have you been together?" Everyone stopped eating and stared at the them. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other and Sam mouthed something to her. We can do it. <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Mercedes stared at Sam. Her lip twitched and her body felt as though it was filled with ice. She couldn't move - not even to run away. But it was Kurt who broke the silence.

"I knew it!" He squealed and clapped. Blaine, who had basically become an honorary member of the New Directions, grabbed Kurt's hands and put them in his lap. Sam stared at him. Kurt knew Mercedes so well, he wasn't surprised that he knew, but did he have to be damn annoying about it?

"I don't get what the big deal is," Lauren said. She bit into her pizza. "Hasn't everybody pretty much dated everyone in the club? It was only a matter of time." Mercedes nodded in agreement.

"To answer, you're question, Santana, me and Mercedes has been together since prom." Sam gave a weak smile. He wasn't ashamed of Mercedes. He liked her so much...he might have even considered it to be love.

"Why didn't you tell us?" questioned Tina. She was sitting on Mike's lap. "We would have understood...but now it's just weird. Didn't you trust us?"

"Obviously not, Tina." Quinn muttered.

"I-it's not like that guys." Mercedes mumbled. She looked down at her lap, and she saw a tear land on her jeans.

"You know what? This is getting too emotional." Puck stood up, as did Mike, Blaine, Finn. Sam leaned over and kissed Mercedes on the head.

"I'm going to go talk to the guys. Be strong, beautiful." He winked at her and Mercedes felt her heart melt. He strolled over to Artie and wheeled him over to where the boys had started a game of catch with an old football Mike had found in one of the many bags the club had brought.

"I for one, think that this could be a strong suit for our team. I think you and Sam have nice voices that would compliment each others nicely. We could use that at sectionals. Not for a whole song, of course, but a line or two." Rachel put in.

"Shut up, Man Hands. Perhaps Mercedes would like to tell us the story." Quinn barked.

Kurt moved and sat next to Mercedes. He grabbed her hand and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Well, Sam and I have had English together all year. I'm decent and since Sam's dyslexic my teacher thought I could help him out. So we'd be partners in class. We would talk about Glee and football and whatever girl he was dating. I had always thought he was kind of cute, but I knew I wasn't his type. So when Rachel suggested the three of us go to Prom together, I thought he'd never accept. But he did. He told me I looked beautiful and asked me to dance. And we did. I swear, I felt like a princess. At the end of the dance, he offered to walk me home. We were in the middle of talking about our favorite parts in Avatar when he stopped me. He looked me straight in the eyes and said, 'There's something I need to do'. He leaned over and kissed me. I was so shocked, but I kissed him back. Afterwards he asked if I would be his girlfriend and I said no. I didn't want to distract him from work and we had Nationals. But I told him we could date. He said their wasn't a difference but I told him to keep hush hush. In New York, we snuck away when I finally agreed to be his girlfriend, but that we still needed to keep it a secret." Mercedes wasn't even sure she was making sense anymore. But then again, the whole thing was complicated.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" asked Tina.

"Because...I'd never had a real boyfriend. I didn't want drama. No offence, y'all, but we're a dramatic bunch."

"Whatever." Quinn stood up and walked away. Mercedes watched as Quinn got on top of a vintage looking bike and rode off. Nobody said a word.

"Do you guys care? About me and Mercedes?" Sam questioned. He threw the ball to Finn.

"Not really...but why didn't you tell us? Is it because you aren't getting any?" Mike teased.

"Dude, it's not big deal." Puck caught the football easily from Finn. He tossed it back to Sam.

"I didn't tell you guys...because you know, I actually really like her. With Quinn, it was more of a popularity thing. And with Santana...I don't even know. But with Mercedes...it just felt right." He chucked the ball towards Blaine and sat next to Artie.

"Well, I've been listening to Kurt all summer talking about how if you weren't going out already, he should set you up...let me tell you, when he has his mind set on something he won't stop." Blaine smiled. He shuffled over to Sam and gave his a firm pat on the shoulder. "From what I've seen and from what I've heard, you're a great guy. Keep it up." Sam looked up at Blaine, who was smiling. Sam felt grateful that his friends were so understanding.

"Hey, where's Quinn going?" Puck yelled. The boys turned their attention to Quinn, who was pedalling away from the park. He ran over to where the girls were sitting. "What the hell is the matter with her?"

"I don't know...so wait, are Sam and Mercedes together? Is that why they smell the same? I don't smell like Santana." Brittany said.

"I don't know, Britt, I don't know." Mercedes whispered.  
>-<p>

So I'm not sure how much longer this is going to go, but Quinn and Mercedes are going to talk and maybe figure things out. Next chapter will definitely have more Samcedes. Sorry the writing isn't too good, I'm on vacation and my minds in a billion different places. Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Mercedes awoke the morning after the day at the park with a migraine. Rain pounded on her window and thunder shook the house. She rolled over onto her back.

"The hell?" She wiped her face off. "Damn ceiling." Mercedes sat up in bed and her head pounded, as if it was in sync with the rain. She stood up and took off her pajamas. She replaced them with a pair of black jeans and a shirt. Scratch that. It wasn't just a shirt, it was fabric stitched with memories. It was an off the shoulder soft, pink shirt. The front had a bird with spread wings. In dainty cursive it said we only need wings. Mercedes felt empowered everytime she wore it, so she wore it on days when she felt like she couldn't get through with out a little help. She knew that today would be a day where she needed it. She checked her phone. Seven texts, two missed calls.

-  
>To: Mercedes From: Sam hey beautiful! calling you.<p>

To: Mercedes From: Kurt Cedes! Call me, let's talk boys ;)

To: Mercedes From: Tina Do you want to go to thrift shop? Half off entire purchase!

To: Mercedes From: Mom Will be working late tonight. so will dad. pick up some eggs - money on the table for them and dinner. love you!

To: Mercedes From: Kurt Don't ignore me :(

To: Mercedes From: Sam Hello?

To: Mercedes From: Rachel Found some songs that would be perfect for sectionals. Do you think Mr. Shuester would mind if I emailed him audio clips of myself singing them?

The missed calls were from Sam and Kurt. She texted Kurt she'd meet him for coffee tomorrow, declined Tina's offer but rescheduled, and replied to Rachel and said that she should wait until school started next week. She went through her contacts and hit Sam's name. After several dial tones, it went to voicemail.

"Hey, hey! You've reached Sam. Sorry I missed you're call but trust me, I'll get to you as soon as I can. Thanks!" His voice reminded Mercedes of honey butter on a biscuit. Smooth and sweet. Just the way she liked it.

"Uh, hey, boo. Come over tonight? My mom won't be home. We can get Chinese or something. I don't know. Talk to you later, bye." Eek. That message sounded way too awkward. Oh, well. She knew it as time to get the dreaded task on her to do list over with. Call Quin.

Now calling Quinn was no easy task. Quinn had many sides to her and when she answered the phone you would know which one she was is. Some days she was sweet, and other days you could taste her bitterness. She slowly typed the number into her phone and put it up to her ear. Ring. Ring. Ring.

"What do you want?" Yup. Mercedes felt like she had just bit into a lemon.

"Look, Quinn, can we talk? Like old times?"

"Fine. Lima Bean. Twenty minutes." With a click of a button, the conversation had been cut. She sighed and went over to her vanity. She smoothed on some foundation, rubbed on some rouge, and applied some mascara. She grabbed her purse and was out the door.

"Mercedes! Green tea and a nonfat sugar-free hot chocolate!" the barista shouted. Mercedes grabbed the two drinks and set them on a table. Thirty minutes had passed since the phone conversation. No text saying she'd be late. Mercedes sipped her green tea quietly. She was hoping the tea would soothe her but the longer she drank, the more tense she became. The clock on the wall was frozen and the rain outside hit the window. She closed her eyes as she swallowed an aspirin. Damnit, Quinn, you need to get your ass here.

"Mercedes." A somewhat nasal voice slapped her in the face. It burned with anger and stung with vulnerability. Her eyes flew open and there she was Quinn, the queen bee. She had lilac paisley printed, knee length skirt on, paired with a tight white t-shirt. A forest green scarf draped delicately off of her neck. As Quinn went to sit down, her tan leather booties clicked against the cafe's hardwood floor. She sipped the out of the tall mug Mercedes had handed her. "Nonfat sugar-free hot chocolate? My favorite."

"I know." There was an awkward silence as both girls drank their hot (well, now warm) beverages.

"I suppose we should get to the point."

"I guess. I don't understand you at all. A year ago, we were so close. You had mistakes in the past, but you were so soft, so sweet, so nice. When you were at my house, you would call me in the middle of the night, crying. I would come to your room and hold you and you talked about how you want to break free from everything; from the past and what you thought the future held. I thought you had changed but no. You got with Sam and cheated on him with an old boyfriend that you had cheated on. So I don't get why you're so mad." Mercedes voice broke. Her temper flared like a fire so she took a sip of green tea hoping to destroy it. Quinn stared at her. "Quinn, just tell me."

"I-I," her voice broke. "I'm not a nice girl. I thought you knew that. I take advantage of people and I don't know what I want. I don't have any friends...other than you. I knew that we barely talked but I thought that maybe we were still friends. Last year, we made an agreement not to date each others exes. Everyone in Glee does that, and for the sake of each other's feelings, we wouldn't. And then finding out you two were together was so abrupt. I thought maybe you'd keep your promise. I don't know why, I don't deserve it. I'm a cheater and a bad friend." A tear rolled down her pale cheek. Mercedes no longer felt like she was burning. Now, she was the opposite. She had never considered that. She felt horrible. She had seen Quinn break down before but this time was different. Mercedes grabbed Quinn's hands.

"Girl, I never thought of that. But I want you to know, Sam and I just kind of happened. We've been friends all year and then prom just shed a new light on everything. I...I never wanted to hurt you, I hope you understand."

Quinn nodded and whispered, "I miss you, Cedes."

"I miss you too."

"Can...can we hang out again sometime?"

"I'd love too." Mercedes smiled and stood up. "I've gotta go, but I've got one last thing to say to you. This shirt that you made me brings me strength, Quinn. You are strong. Just use it for good, girl." Quinn smiled and Mercedes felt that things were going to be okay.

-  
>Last chapter coming! All Sam and Mercedes, I promise. It will either be up tonight, or tomorrow. Hope you enjoy. <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Mercedes had pulled into her driveway at 1:27 when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She said breathlessly. She hadn't bothered to check caller ID.

"Hey, beautiful." Her stomach fluttered.

"Hi!" Her voice was high pitched; in fact, it came out more like a squeak.

"I'll be over around 5:30 if my shift doesn't run late."

"Okay, can't wait to see you."

"You too. I gotta go, I'm making a delivery for a birthday party. Little kids plus pizza...well I'm going to get mobbed."

"Okay, bye." She laughed and hung up. Boy, he could put her in a spell. She never thought she would find someone as, dare she say, perfect as Sam was. She lazily cleaned up the kitchen and the living room as her mind raced with thoughts of the future. She imagined herself cheering for Sam in the bleachers, dancing together at homecoming, holding hands in the hallway, duets in Glee clubs. Though she knew she didn't need a man her life, she sure liked having one.

She laid down on her tan leather couch, just for a short nap. The rain was gentle now, almost a lullaby.

"Damn, I need to get change before Sam gets here.." Mercedes yawned.

"Nah, I think you look perfect."

"What?" Mercedes whipped her head around, only to find Sam, sitting on the couch, right next to where she had been. "Wh-how long have you been here?"

"Almost two hours." He grinned.

"Oh, my god. It's 7:30? Why didn't you wake me up? And how did you get in here?" She ran her hands through here weave, hoping it was smoothed down.

"Because you're really cute when you sleep. And I remember you getting a key from inside the mailbox on your house."

"Sam Evans, you should be glad I like you so much." She leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. You want to order the food while I set up a game of Chutes and Ladders?" "Sounds good to me!" Sam watched as Mercedes went into the kitchen. He quickly grabbed his guitar put the strap on. He dug into the pocket of his light wash jeans and found his lucky pick. It was cool against his hot, nervous hands.

"The food should be here in a half an hour. I ordered you the usual...hey, where's the game?"

"Uh, I have something I need to do. Can you sit on the couch please?" She obeyed. He closed his eyes and began to strum. Then he started to sing.

"Everytime I see your smile it makes my heart beat fast.  
>And though it's much too soon to tell, l'm hoping this will last.<br>'Cause I just always wanna have you right here by my side.  
>The future's near but never certain, at least stay here for just tonight.<br>I must have done something right to deserve you in my life.  
>I must have done something right along the way.<br>I just can't get you off my mind and why would I even try?  
>Even when I close my eyes I dream about you all the time.<br>And even if the moon fell down tonight,  
>There'd be nothing to worry about to worry about at all,<br>because you make the whole world shine As long as you're here everything will be alright."

He opened his eyes, only to find Mercedes clapping, with tear stained cheeks.

"Sam, that is the sweetest thing ever!" He sat down next to her on the couch. He took the guitar off and placed it next to him, the grabbed her hands.

"Mercedes, I...I'm falling in love with you. I know I'm not perfect. I'm self conscious, dyslexic, poor, and nerdy but I want to be with you. I want to be in love. I want to go on double or even triple dates with Kurt and Rachel...whoever you want. I want to kiss you in the hallway. I want to show you off to the world. Mercedes Jones, I just want you."

She put a hand on his cheek. "Sam...I love you." She leaned in and kissed him. She pulled back but Sam kissed back. She nipped gently at his lip. It was almost as if their mouths we're dancing - one led and the other followed. Their lips glided against each others.

Sure the two had kissed before but this time was different. She didn't have to hide her feelings. Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans were officially together and in love.

Well, I hope you liked it! I will be writing more in the future! My next story will be about Quinn so stay tuned! Also, if you want, you can find me on tumblr here:  
>.com


End file.
